<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ohi-san's Suprise by HaruHaru_17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826458">Ohi-san's Suprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruHaru_17/pseuds/HaruHaru_17'>HaruHaru_17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Sex Toys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:35:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruHaru_17/pseuds/HaruHaru_17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiyori wants to give a suprise for Jun and it was the same as he give to him but much better and more darker.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sazanami Jun/Tomoe Hiyori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ohi-san's Suprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR LOVELY OHI-SAN!</p><p>This is kind of a sequel of My suprise for Ohi-san Jun's birthday fic</p><p>You can read it <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466794">here</a></p><p>Since Jun is  17 years old i decided to mark this as underage.</p><p> </p><p>And who's the bottom?</p><p> </p><p>*drumrolls*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <strong> Tomoe Hiyori!</strong></p><p> </p><p>This is not beta ed yet i apologize if there is any typos and mistakes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jun arrived at his dorm and he was alone since Kohaku has a job with Aira and Hiiro, he sighs and left his food that he bought at the cafeteria at the Ensquare and he requested for Niki to Takeout.</p><p> </p><p>Ping!</p><p> </p><p>His phone rang and he tooks it and it as Kohaku caling him, he taps the answered button and puts it on his ear.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jun:Sakura-san hello.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kohaku:How many times do i have to tell you im bot a Sakura im not related to Sakura Haruki.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jun:Ah gomen my bad.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kohaku:i won't be going there for now since im gonna stay at Rabu-han's place with Hiiro-han since we have the same job.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jun:Ok.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kohaku:Btw look on your bed there is a suprise waiting for you there.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jun:Oh ok looking forward to it.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kohaku:Got to go bye Jun-han.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jun:Bye Sakura-san.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kohaku:I swear i will tell Riku-han that you are teasing me.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jun:Don't involved with my leader.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kohaku:Just joking i won't involve him because if i do Iori-han will kill me.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jun:Bye.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Jun ends the call and he sighs as he took a a glance on his room and his haw dropped and he blinked his eyes as he saw what was Kohaku was saying suprise in bed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In a way you can say...the content of the suprise is..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A naked Tomoe Hiyori tied up om his bed as his arms are posing like  a cross exposing his armpits, blindfolded with a dark blue silk on his eyes, a cock cage on his dick and a dildo is inside of his ass.</p><p> </p><p>Jun licked his lips and he was thinking all the dirty thoughts he can do to his Ohi-san since he didn't walk for 2 days straight and he vomit some cum because of Hiyori's overflowed cum inside of his stomach i mean why did Hiyori had to cum so much like that what is this a H*ntai series? </p><p> </p><p>No they are Ensemble Stars!! And author-san purposely put some i7 chracts here as a mentioned...</p><p> </p><p>Hiyori sense that someone entered the room he wished he don't expect Keito ir he'll be forced to kick out of Starmony Dorm, if its Eichi he'll be laughing stock, if its Subaru..Oh hell no i might get haunted by his father and i don't want to ruin that child's innocence.</p><p> </p><p>Hiyori jerked up and he can feel one hand wandering in his cheeks, he was scared that if this isn't Jun..this is rape.</p><p> </p><p>"Who's there? If you are not Jun-kun! Please don't do this...i only do this to the.."Hiyori blushed."person i love the most."He said while he turned his head on the other side.</p><p> </p><p>"Ohi-san really you loved me so much?."Jun asked and he can tell Hiyori's reaction were shock and angry.</p><p> </p><p>"You scared out of me! Jun-kun."Hiyori scowled at Jun and he felt somethimg on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Jun presses his thumb on Hiyori's lips, he felt Hiyori's lips are smooth and beautiful, Jun stooped pressing his tumb on Hiyori's lips leavinhg Hiyori confused.</p><p> </p><p>"Jun-kun! Why-Mmph!."Hiyori's words were cut off and he felt it Jun's lips pressed into his lips as Jun forcefully entered his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Jun crawled his fingertips on Hiyori's throat and then he pressed it roughly and Hiyori gasped for air while moaning.</p><p> </p><p>"Jun-kun *gasps*  mmph ahh."Hiyori definently was struggling with breathing because Jun chokes him even more while he was kissing him.</p><p> </p><p>Jun stopped kissing Hiyori as he saw a trail of saliva as he stopped kissing Hiyori, he stripped himself fully naked he tooked the switch for the vibrator and sets it on.</p><p> </p><p>"Ohh ahhh~."Hiyori moaned and he wiggles his ass as he can feel the vibrator turned on in his wet ass.</p><p> </p><p>"Ohi-san is really being a slutty bitch like a princess who wants his prince to fuck her in her tight hole."Jun snickered at Hiyori. Did he just dirty talk me."Hiyori thought.</p><p> </p><p>Jun grabs the vibraror and moves it in and out letting Hiyori makes some dirty moans and uncontrollable.</p><p> </p><p>"Ahhh~ mhhm ngghh ahhh Jun-kun~ "Hiyori was definently feeling the pleasure inside of him and he rolled his eyes upward even Jun can't noticed it.</p><p> </p><p>Jun pressed his lips into Hiyori's lips again and he leaned himself and starts to rub his groin to Hiyori's as they moaned in pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>"Ghhh do you feel it Ohi-san?."Jun slightly teased while asking Hiyori."Mhhmm ahh yes."Hiyori answered.</p><p> </p><p>Jun removes Hiyori's blindfold and Hiyori blinks and he can see Jun's naked body as he blushed and turns around on the other side, Jun knows Hiyori is embarrased that he was the one being dominated and not him ever since Hiyori's birthday he bloated his stomach and makes him vomit cum.</p><p> </p><p>Jun's smile began to creep and his expression turns into darker and Hiyori was slightly scared at him, suddenly Jun grabs Hiyori's cock and he moves it up and down..to fast.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait Jun-kun! Ahhh~ too fast what are you ahhh~ "Unable to finish his words due to pleasure Hiyori felt he wanna cum but the cock cage is preventing him to have his orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>"Your mine right? Your mine to fuck Ohi-san."Jun said creepily and he leanns intk Hiyori's neck and sucked him.</p><p> </p><p>"Jun-kun ahh i wanna cum!."Hiyori said while he was being jerked off but his cock ring was still there.</p><p> </p><p>Jun stopped jerking off Hiyori and he climbs into Hiyori's face and showed his dick and shoved it harshly making Hiyori choked</p><p> </p><p>"Mhhhmph!."Hiyori choked on Jun's cock as Jun really deepthroated him with his thick cock, he started to move gently..eventually he moved in fast pace after a min.</p><p> </p><p>"Ohh its too good Ohi-san."Jun moaned as he felt a pleasure waves through his body."Your mouth is made for me right~."Jun teased him and Hiyori looked at him with teary eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Jwun i wove you swo mwuch."Hiyori's words were a mess he ment to say: Jun i love you so much.</p><p> </p><p>Jun's cock began to twitcb and Hiyori felt something leaking inside of his mouth Jun smirked and he grabs Hiyori's arms and he is ready to cum inside of Hiyori's mouth, he closed his eyes and he is ready to burst all of his white thick creamy seed into the most beautiful mouth he has ever fucked in his life.</p><p> </p><p>"Ohi-san im gonna cum!."Jun said while he fucked Hiyori's mouth more speed and Hiyori begans to moaned and grips into the rope.</p><p> </p><p>"Cwum nwaw Jun-kwun im thwirsty shwoot yworr  sweed iswide my twoilet mwouth."Once again Jun didn't quite understand what he men't but he thinks its this.:Cum now Jun-kun im thirsty shoot your seed inside my toilet mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"Im cumming! Ahhh~."Jun came inside, white creamy thick cum shoots out of his dick, Jun continues to shoot his cum eventually some of the cum was leaking in Hiyori's mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Jun finished cumming and he pulled out his flaccid dick and when he removes it a trail of cum was so long that it spilled and landed into Hiyori's stomach but something clicked his mind.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He wants Hiyori to cum inside of his ass and his mindbreak into insanity.</p><p> </p><p>Jun picked up the remote of the vibrato and turns off the vibrator, Hiyori's moans were stop and he looked at Jun with teary eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Jun-kun mabye we should rest?."Hiyori asked and Jun looks at him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A creepy expression with a sadistic smile.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Don't tell me he is not tired?!</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ohi-san its my birthday right?."Jun asked with a bit if sadistiv expression."Of course i am the prince here."He said as he grabs the vibrator and pulls it out, he grabs the butt plug amd shoves it into Hiyori's wet hole.</p><p> </p><p>"Ahhh mhgm!."Hiyori suddenly jerked up and he arched his back as he moans into the butt plug's size.</p><p> </p><p>Jun tooks the privilage to jerk Hiyori's dick again but this time he lets his tomgue out amd twirls it into the head, unable to cum Hiyori's mind began to shuffled and drowns in to a deep sweet pleasure and pain he is now in.</p><p> </p><p>He's mind is full of pleasure nothing else he is thinking, he is thinking about release but looking at Jun's expression..he is litarally afraid..why?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Its because he make Jun break his.mind on his birthday after having 5 rounds of sex.</p><p> </p><p>Jun continues to swirl his tongue and Hiyori's mind is starting to get more fuzzy and burting out.</p><p> </p><p>"You see Ohi-san."Jun looks up to a kess up Tomoe Hiyori who wants to cum now but he's afraid of Jun's expression."I love you more than you can ever think off your always in my mind."He said as contimue to swirls his tongue and Hiyori was breaking apart."Your body is only made for me to have sex."He said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh he is having a erection again.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jun smirked and he removed the butt plug inside of Hiyori's hole and he noticed..</p><p> </p><p>"Ahhhhhh~."Hiyori moaned and he can feel something leaking inside of his twitching ass.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He came inside of his asshole.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jun laughed like a hyena and Hiyori's mind was full of nothing but he thinks about..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Jun breaking him.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Please..Jun-kun fuck me hard i want to cum, bathe me with delicious milk i need it!."Hiyori said and he is breaking apart his eyes were tearing, tongue sticking out of his mouth and babling dirty words.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fuck me Jun-kun</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bathe me with seeds of cum</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Destroy my ass</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>...Oh he did break</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jun positioned Hiyori on fours amd he positioned his cock in Hiyori's entrance and he smirked at what he was going to do.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He grabs Hiyori's hair and pulls it, and he slam his dick inside Hiyori and Hiyori sticked his tongue out and Jun began to thrust inside of him harshly making Hiyori moaned ecstaticlly and umcontrollable soumds he can make.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ohhh ahh fuck ahhh mmhmm nyaa ahhh nggghh ahhh mmhh Jun-kun so hard.~."Hiyori moaned even loudee as before and his eyes were tearing up more, eyes rolled in his head and tongue sticking out even some of the cum was still there.</p><p> </p><p>Jun stopped thrusting inside of Hiyori's ass and he stops pulling his  hair, but he locked his arms on Hiyori's neck and begans to strangle it an d Hiyori bagans to gasps for air while moaning.</p><p> </p><p>"Gaah haah ahhh *gasps* Jun-kun  ahh."Hiyori moans while he was gasping for air, he grabs Jun's arm and he was shaking.</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong baby do you want to cum so badly?."Jun teased him and he leans on Hiyori's ear and nibs it like a cat while he fucks Hiyori more.</p><p> </p><p>"Mhhmm ahh Jun-kun~ i want to cum ahhh."Hiyori begged and his feet was a on a verge of giving up.</p><p> </p><p>"Ahhh Ohi-san im cumming! AHHHHHHHH~ Jun moaned loudly and he shoots his load of cum inside of Hiyori.</p><p> </p><p>"Jun-kun ahhhhhhhhhhhh~."Hiyori felt it.. the seed of his lover fully loaded in his ass.</p><p> </p><p>Jun pulls out and more cum was shooting out of his cock as he coats Hiyori with all of his  seed on his face, his body.</p><p> </p><p>After he sprayed all of his cum Jun unbuvkles the cock cage and Hiyori mercilessly came as  he shoots his cum on Jun's bed.</p><p> </p><p>"Gyaahhhhhhhhh Jun-kun cwant stop ahhhhhhh~~~ ahh  i can't stop it.. please ahhh no more."Hiyori was crying and he was on tears that he was broken.</p><p> </p><p>Shhh don't worry Ohi-san.."He leans and hugs him..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I'll break you like there is no tomorrow since its my birthday.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I did intentionally add Riku, Haruki and Iori..</p><p>And i pray for the Happy Elemeny staff that posted the CG of the Enstars Rhythm Link lol</p><p>Note I7 &amp; Enstars are not in the same universe but i hope to</p><p>Because if they did</p><p>Riku and Eichi joins forces as a unit named</p><p> </p><p>Stars align</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>